El tanga de Suiza
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La... "pesadilla" de Suiza, empezó hoy en la mañana que se levantó a la misma hora de siempre y se sentó en la cama mirando el reloj y suspirando. Se quitó las cobijas de encima, bajó los pies al suelo, se estiró, se levantó y se dispuso a bañarse... y el mundo entero se detuvo cuando abrió su cajón de la ropa interior y descubrió que... no tenía calzones limpios para hoy
1. Chapter 1

.Disclaimer: El disclaimer de esta historia está para lavar, pero tenemos otro recuperado de otro lado, así que por algún motivo, dadle las gracias de todo esto a Eiichiro Oda

* * *

La... "pesadilla" de Suiza, empezó hoy en la mañana que se levantó a la misma hora de siempre y se sentó en la cama mirando el reloj y suspirando. Se quitó las cobijas de encima, bajó los pies al suelo, se estiró, se levantó y se dispuso a bañarse... y el mundo entero se detuvo cuando abrió su cajón de la ropa interior y descubrió que... no tenía calzones limpios para hoy.

¡Oh cielos!... ¿Lili no ha hecho la colada?

No estás tú para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero en Liechtenstein ha habido un problema recientemente con el príncipe que amenaza dejar su cargo... así que creo que Liechtenstein está, de manera muy extraña... en Vaduz. Así que Suiza lleva desde el... me parece finales de marzo sin que alguien le haga la colada.

¿Y qué va a hacer nuestro pequeño?

La verdad, la historia del príncipe de Liechtenstein no nos interesa demasiado... pero Suiza está en shock mirando su cajón de ropa interior... pensando que tiene... TIENE que hacer la colada y quizás tenga que hacerla sin... —el mundo se detiene—... ¿ropa interior?

Aprieta los ojos, respira hondo y profundo tres veces y se plantea las posibilidades... es decir, es que... bueno, sólo es cuestión de lavar la ropa, no es como que no lo haya hecho antes y no es como que toda la vida haya usado calzoncillos... pero no va a ponerse un trapo amarrado como en la edad media a estas alturas de la vida, no tiene ni siquiera trapos adecuados.

Unos segundos más tarde, Suiza se gira hacia el baño, pensando en ponerse los calzoncillos sucios y ya está, y a la mitad del camino considera que esa es una práctica estúpida, regresando a su cajón y buscando en las esquinas y entre la ropa disponible sacando el cajón con las manos temblorosillas y (No te esfuerces, los únicos calzoncillos limpios que tienes están en Berlín en el cajón de Austria) encontrando, debajo de sus viejos shorts para la Schwingen (lucha alpina, por si alguien tenía dudas.), un paquete envuelto en azul y rojo, con un moño y una tarjeta que está escrita con una letra enchinada que le da un escalofrío y le hace poner cara de asco/horror al a vez, palideciendo al saber exactamente qué es lo que contiene el paquete.

— Ohhh... non, non... non! —ha gritado para sí con horror con el paquetito en la mano.

Recuerda que llegó por correo el día de su cumpleaños del año pasado y lo ha tiró a la basura en cuanto vio la tarjeta. Luego lo fue a recoger pensando que el imbécil ese, era perfectamente capaz de darle un regalo ÚTIL... y en cuanto vio qué era, se puso cuarenta veces más histérico, gritó, pataleó, maldijo al hombre de ojos azules y... terriblemente sonrojado, guardó el paquete tal cual como lo encontró debajo de sus pantaloncillos para el schwingen y juró nunca, nunca usar lo que viene adentro.

Y aquí estaba hoy él, Suiza, una de las naciones más ricas y económicamente poderosas; en la ducha, temblando sonrojado, tratando de racionalizar el problema de la mejor manera posible. Se pondría _eso_ , de manera estrictamente provisional, se ducharía, haría la colada inmediatamente y en cuanto terminara de secarse la ropa se quitaría esta y la quemaría antes de que... ejem... bueno.

Cierra la regadera y sale de la ducha, empezando a secarse y tomando al infame... regalo entre las manos, evidentemente lo más preocupante era que Austria pudiera verlo en esas condiciones pero...

Se pone el... _producto_... sonrojado como una manzana, poniéndose rápidamente los pantalones e incomodándose mucho con el diseño del... _asunto_ , relajándose un poco en cuanto se pone los pantalones y pensando, en primera, que era poco probable que Austria fuera hoy, desde luego, y en segunda, que aun cuando fuera, era poco probable que... Insertar triple sonrojo y agitamiento de cabeza.

Temblando aun, sonrojado y a punto de morir de la vergüenza consigo mismo, toma la cesta de la colada y baja las escaleras.

Así que, como al parecer los tsunderes tienen mala suerte, en cuanto Suiza ha puesto en marcha la lavadora, suena el timbre y palidece un poco, acomodándose... _la ropa interior_ , o lo que... _mein gott_... como es que alguien puede pensar que este trocito de tela es ropa interior, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola de golpe. Por supuesto, Austria, que está en la puerta arreglándose un poco el pelo para estar despeinado de otra forma un poco diferente, le mira, baja las manos y sonríe.

— Guten morguen

Suiza le mira un instante con la boca abierta y su primer impulso es sonrojarse hasta un color granada intenso y el segundo impulso es salir corriendo hasta las montañas. Cabe aclarar que tiene demasiada sangre en la cara como para lograr que sus piernas se muevan a ningún lado, así que el segundo impulso queda "pospuesto".

Austria levanta las cejas ante la falta de respuesta y se encoge un poco de hombros para sí mismo.

—¿Estas ocupado hoy? —pregunta en un gesto de tacto y consideración digno de tener en cuenta.

—Ha... ha... quoi... qué haces... a-aquí? —balbucea tomando el pomo de la puerta como si no hubiera mañana.

—Excelente, ahora si lo estás. Acompáñame —responden un tono no tan de petición, pero tampoco en exceso taxativo.

—¿Que te... a-acompañe? ¡A... dóndenopuedosalir! —histérico.

—A Viena, hay un concierto esta noche —le tiende las llaves del Porsche.

—Peroperoperoperoperopero... la lavadora —señala adentro mirando las llaves del Porsche en pánico.

—Estoy seguro que tu lavadora será perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola en tu ausencia.

—Österreich pero es que yo no... No estoy... no voy con la ropa adecuada

—Bien, sube a por tu smoking, vamos —le apremia.

—Pero... pe... pero es que no tengo... ropa suficiente de... —se gira hacia la casa, histérico... muy muy histérico sin saber qué hacer—. Tengo que trabajar. ¡¿Cómo es que no me avisaste esto antes?!

—Lo hice, por eso aprobaste los presupuestos la semana pasada —responde con una ceja levantada, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿A... Aprobé yo... unos presupuestos? —levanta las cejas, olvidándose de absolutamente todo a excepción de lo que dice Austria —. ¿Qué presupuestos?

—En los que tenías previsto trabajar hoy —sonríe.

Abre la boca y se incomoda, acordándose de que quizás es posible que Austria le haya dicho. O quizás no... traga saliva porque no puede recordarlo.

—Schweiz... —le nombra.

—W... Wa... Was?

—Hoy te ves muy bien —sonríe y asegura en una secreta estrategia para que Suiza se olvide de que está pensando si se lo dijo o no, porque no se lo dijo.

—¡No me veo nada! —chilla un poco histérico recordando el... _regalito_... que trae encima, sonrojándose veinte veces más dándose la vuelta hacia las escaleras—. ¡Voy por el smoking!

—Bien —sonríe siguiéndole dentro.

Y si este fuera Inglaterra estaría gritando "mygodmygodmygod" porque sube a su cuarto y se encierra, se quita los pantalones y la... Ejem... ropa interior y la lanza al bote de basura de su cuarto, yendo otra vez a su cajón y buscando algo más que ponerse... cinco minutos después vuelve a sacar la ropa esa del cajón, tres veces más sonrojado al notar que no tiene nada más que ponerse, valorando si ir sin ropa interior, pero eso probablemente fuera aún peor (y más incómodo)... sufre. Termina por tardarse unos veinte minutos más con el smoking en la mano

Austria golpea la puerta de su cuarto.

Ohh... al parecer no, Suiza tiene un infarto antes de eso.

—No se trata de que te pongas ahora el smoking, el concierto es en la noche, ya te cambiaras en casa o en el Musikverein.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NONONONONONO NO ENTREEEEEES! —chilla histérico cubriéndose la ropa interior con las manos... El austriaco levanta las cejas mirando la puerta.

—No sé si lo has notado, Schweiz, pero sigue habiendo una puerta cerrada aquí —comenta como si no fuera absolutamente obvio. Suiza sale unos segundos después, sonrojado, muy sonrojado, tembloroso y agobiado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta un poco descolocado por el sonrojo.

—ME... me encuentroperfectamentebien —protesta histérico. El castaño le sigue mirando unos instantes, suspicaz—. Was? waswaswaswaswas? —protesta. Austria sonríe—. Deja de mirarme como si tuviera dos cabezas... vámonos —Suiza le empuja un poco de la espalda.

—No te estoy mirando como si tuvieras dos cabezas —responde dejándose empujar empezando a moverse.

—Sí que lo haces, como si creyeras que oculto algo, ¡noocultonada!

—Ocultas algo —sentencia.

—¡No ocultonada!

—Ocultas algo y además es grande... pero no es un asunto muy serio o importante —reflexiona mirándole mientras baja las escaleras

—Shush! ¡No es verdad! —histérico

—Y mientes descaradamente al respecto... lo que debe implicar que consideras mejor mentir que confirmar mis sospechas, no esperas que sea una mentira que me haga enfadar o quizás te da igual que me enfade porque estarías dispuesto a confesar en caso de que así fuera.

—¡No voy a confesar!

—Es decir, hay definitivamente algo que confesar

—¡Cállate!

—Algo que te pone de los nervios —sigue pasándole las llaves otra vez. El suizo se las arranca de las manos, Austria en respuesta abre las manos rápidamente, preocupado… Suiza se las arranca de las manos con cuidado.

—Algo que planeabas arreglar en tu cuarto y no has podido, o ya estarías relajado... algo que te da vergüenza —siguen, subiéndose al coche.

—Que planeaba arreglar... no, no planeaba... no... ¡no me da vergüenza! —a Suiza ya se le debe haber explotado una vena en la cabeza o algo así

—Oh, claro que te da vergüenza, podrías camuflarte en un bandera ahora mismo

El helvético prende el coche y... se le ahoga cuando le dice lo de la bandera.

—Verdammt... cállate! No es que me de vergüenza nada, es simplemente que me da... es... es que yo estaba descansando en mi casa cuando llegaste y tú no me avisaste. No hay nada más que ocultar, deja de decir que algo me da vergüenza porque no lo hace.

—Recuerdo perfectamente haber tocado el timbre.

Suiza se tranquiliza un poquito porque eso es un cambio de tema en alguna medida, lejos, muy lejos de sus calzones.

—Sí lo tocaste, nadie ha dicho que no —carraspea—. ¿De qué es el concierto?

Austria sólo le mira de reojo.

—¿Tú... tocas? —le mira también de reojo, saliendo a la autopista.

—Ja —responde mirando al frente.

Suiza suspira, relajándose un poquito y bajando el vidrio, porque adentro de este coche hace muchísimo calor aparentemente.

— ¿El... el piano? ¿O... algo más? —se limpia un poco el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta, tratando de relajarse más con el cambio de tema.

—El violín... Están especialmente interesados en conocerte, mi segundo violín les dijo que habías sostenido mi Stradivarius.

—Oh... eso. Sigo sin pensar que sea algo tan interesante como para que quieran conocerme por ello —como lo otro le tensa mucho, el tema del violín lo encuentra mucho más relajante en contraste... aunque en otro momento le tensaría mucho.

—Van a odiarte por pensar eso —sonríe mirándole.

—¿Van a odiarme por pensar qué? —le mira de reojo—, ¿que sea algo tan interesante? Bueno, son músicos, se entiende que les parezca que un Stradivarius es algo extraordinario, cosa que yo no sé valorar del todo.

—Oh, y además van a odiarme a mi si les dices eso —se ríe.

Le mira con un poco más de atención pensando que le gusta mucho que se ría, aunque pocas veces sea capaz de valorarlo por estar pensando que se burla de él... pero su secreto está seguro en estos momentos, así que, no hay nada de qué burlarse en realidad.

—¿Por qué no dejas que toquen tu Stradivarius?

—Porque es como el Bösendorfer, pero en violín.

—Ja, ja, sé que es el mejor violín que puede existir, aun así, me parece que... es como un libro, porque alguien más lo lea no se le caen las letras.

—Pero si alguien se chupa el dedo al pasar las paginas, puede dañarlo —responde siguiendo la comparación. El suizo parpadea.

—Pero yo si lo he tocado.

—Tú no te mojas el dedo —sonríe. Se sonroja un poco, aunque sonríe imperceptiblemente.

—Supongo que me mataran si no vamos al Musikverein directamente, podrás ponerte el smoking en mi camerino —comenta mirando el reloj.

—¡No!

—¿Prefieres vestirte en el pasillo? —pregunta levantando una ceja, con burla.

—¡NOOOO NO NO! —histérico otra vez—. ¡Me cambio sólo si tú no estás!

—Es difícil que yo no este... Es mi camerino.

—Yo no voy a camb... yo... tu... —piensa unos segundos más—, tú tienes que ir a ensayar

—Nein, hoy no, es contraproducente. Aumenta el cansancio y los nervios.

Suiza le mira de reojo y suda un poco otra vez, abriendo más el vidrio y sacando un brazo.

—Entonces quizás sea una mejor idea que no vaya con smoking, no creo que sea necesario.

—Por supuesto que no es necesario, es un concierto, solo tienes que escuchar, podrías hacerlo incluso estando en ropa interior —responde. Suiza frena un poco, patina un poco, se ahoga un poco y se muere un poco... todo a la vez, teniendo tres infartos juntos, además.

—¡NO! —acabo de oír gritar a Suiza en mi ventana. Austria no dice desnudo porque se lo imagina y piensa que entonces seria él el que no podría concentrarse.

—¿No qué? —pregunta agarrándose fuerte de la asita del coche, un poco asustado.

Suiza le mira de reojo en pánico y el austriaco le mira intensamente

—No... novoyahacernadaenropainteriordejadedecirestupideces.

—Por supuesto que no, a eso es a lo que iba —vuelve la mirada al frente—. No te vas a poner el smoking por que sea necesario.

—Es porque te quieres burlar de mí, ¡Pero no! No voy a ponerme ningún smoking

—¿Cómo habría de burlarme de ti? —vuelve a mirarle. Suiza le mira de reojo y se sonroja—. Estas muy elegante en Smoking, no tienes que sentirte incomodo —añade.

El helvético refunfuña algo que suena a "Sí, ese no es el problema"

—Si te sales del camerino, me pondré el smoking —susurra entre dientes.

—Negociaremos eso más tarde —responde quitándole importancia. Suiza refunfuña algo más y sigue conduciendo en la autopista, pisando el acelerador con más fuerza aún.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que creas que llegamos tarde?

Le mira de reojo, y baja la velocidad un poco a sabiendas de a qué se refiere. El castaño se relaja un poco más. Suiza se mantiene en silencio, conduciendo, relajándose también un poco, sin dejar de mirar a Austria de reojo cada unos cuantos segundos, eso sí.

—Hace mucho que no hago un concierto de violín —sonríe con un poco de emoción por que le hace ilusión.

Le mira de reojo, pensando que a él le gusta mucho cuando toca el violín. Sí, Suiza, sí... también te debe gustar cuando está cagando en el baño y cuando está babeando la almohada, por Dios.

—Lo cual es absurdo, últimamente sólo te dedicas al piano —comenta Suiza sin pensar demasiado, de nuevo hablando de más de temas que no le tensan en este momento.

—No es cierto, pero últimamente compongo más y eso es más cómodo hacerlo en el piano —especifica.

— ¿Últimamente compones más? —pregunta mirándole de reojo con curiosidad

—Ja —responde escuetamente y se vuelve a la ventana.

— ¿Y qué has compuesto últimamente que no me he enterado?

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—. Recuerdas... Nein, nein, es cierto, no te has enterado —sentencia y se queda tan ancho. El rubio frunce el ceño, ofendido con eso sin saber por qué. Le mira de reojo

Austria sigue sonriente y ahora está recordando las cosas nuevas que le gustan en su mente, y seguramente mueve los dedos un poco sobre su rodilla.

— ¿Qué has compuesto?

—Música —responde como si fuera algo increíble, en burla. El rubio frunce más el ceño, ahora pensando que lo que pasa es que no le quiere decir.

—Ahora me tratas de idiota

—Quizás pueda tocar para ti las cosas nuevas después del concierto —propone mirándole de reojo. Cambio total de actitud en un instante por parte de Suiza, relajándose—. Ahí sí puedes no ir en smoking si quieres... E incluso en ropa interior —se ríe un poco.

Ok, Austria, gracias por volverlo a tensar de nuevo... el suizo se sonroja hasta el tuétano, el castaño levanta una ceja y sigue mirándole.

Suiza abre y cierra la boca nervioso, mirándole de reojo y desviando la mirada al instante, bajando una mano hasta sus regiones vitales y cubriéndoselas.

El austriaco levanta las cejas atando cabos... Lavadora que le impedía salir... No tiene ropa... No quiere que le vea en su camerino... Que no entrara en su cuarto... Claro, suiza, claro, el chico no es nada tonto. Es el más listo de todos.

— ¿Eso estás ocultando? ¿Tu ropa interior? —pregunta un poco burlón.

El helvético desvía por completo la vista del camino aunque mantiene una perfecta alineación de las llantas con el camino, y probablemente aunque se cruzara una viejita en silla de ruedas no la aplastaría.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —chilla REALMENTE histéricoAustria levanta aún más las cejas sabiendo que ha dado en el clavo porque Suiza solo llega al Si cuando realmente ha dado en el clavo... Y eso había sido al menos un Re alto.

—¡NOSEQUETEHACEPENSARQUEESTOYOCULTANDOALGORELACIONADOAMIROPAINTERIORPERONOESVERDAD! —chillido avergonzado por completo, pensando que debe detener el coche y salir corriendo, e incendiar la ropa interior hasta que quede calcinada y luego irse a gritar a las montañas. Bravo Austria.

—Que... Interesante —comenta lentamente, enigmático.

El helvético se pasa una mano por el pelo, tomando un mechón y echándolo hacia adelante de manera que se le tapen los ojos, rojo como tomate, con ganas de asesinarse a sí mismo, pensando en que salir con esta ropa interior ha sido de lo más ESTÚPIDO que ha hecho NUNCA JAMÁS.

Austria se mantiene sonriendo sin decir nada. Suiza sigue conduciendo en silencio, pensando en que tiene muy mala suerte y creo que tiene ganas de llorar incluso.

—No es verdad, no es nada relacionado a mi ropa interior —dice después de un larguísimo rato, absolutamente demasiado tarde, con voz grave y el ceño fruncido... sonrojado.

—Es una pena —suspira Austria con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Es una... es una pena? —le mira sonrojadísimo, de reojo

—Me refiero a que podría ser... Una situación interesante.

Le mira no tan de reojo.

—Sería una situación vergonzosa —se mueve en su lugar.

—Quizás un poco, pero tendría cierta gracia, sería un secreto entre tú y yo —se lleva un dedo a los labios y sonríe.

Se sonroja, tragando saliva y mirándole el dedo en los labios, nervioso

—¿Un... un secreto? Pero... pero es que... —se mueve más en su lugar un poco embobado, manejando de reojo. Cae en la cuenta unos segundos después de que está embobado y está confesando —YONOTENGOUNPROBLEMACONNADARELACIONADOAMIROPAINTERIOR.

—Nadie ha dicho que sea un problema —se ríe.

—¡CLAROQUEESUNPROBLEMADEJADEBURLARTE! —bien, hemos llegado al punto de las confesiones a grito.

—Calma, Calma... No me estoy burlando —trata de tranquilizarle sonriendo pero dejando de reír.

—Claro que te estás burlando, siempre te burlas... ¡y no me pasa nada! —chilla con una mano en sus regiones vitales.

—Nein, me rio porque estoy contento, porque me hace gracia que estés nervioso y sonrojado, no porque quiera ridiculizarte.

Suiza cambia el tono de voz a uno más tranquilo.

—¿Por qué te hace gracia? —pregunta unos instantes después.

—Bueno, ¿a ti no te hace gracia si yo estoy nervioso o sonrojado? —pregunta de vuelta.

—Tú nunca estás nervioso y sonrojado —le mira de reojo. El austriaco se ríe.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero por lo visto tu no lo notas, pongamos que lo estuviera, ¿Te la haría?

—¿Lo estás —le mira levantando las cejas genuinamente sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, ¿tan frío e insensible me crees?

—Ja —asegura con el mismo grado de sorpresa.

—¿Y cómo crees que puedo interpretar y crear música siendo insensible?

—No insensible en eso, insensible en todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, es impresionante —confiesa.

—Así que según tú la sensibilidad es selectiva —comenta levantando una ceja

Se sonroja después de unos instantes al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

—Entonces no es por mí

—¿Qué es lo que no es por ti?

—¡No es que yo esté nervioso y sonrojado por ti! —aclara

—Ah, eso... Estas confundiendo la vergüenza con la sensibilidad —responde tan tranquilo.

Quiero aclarar que ese concepto es demasiado complejo para Suiza.

—Tú eres el que ha hablado de sensibilidad... yo hablaba de vergüenza desde el principio. A ti no te da nervios ni te sonroja nada de lo que yo haga.

—Es muy diferente, por ejemplo, tú eres muy vergonzoso, pero eres poco sensible, yo soy al revés. Lo que no significa que no me ponga nervioso... Pero quizás por eso no me sonrojo.

—Tú eres un cínico, no puedo creer que te pongas nervioso. Puedes dar un concierto ante diez mil personas y estar calmado y tranquilo como si estuvieras tocando solo para mí.

—En realidad suelo estar más nervioso cuando toco solo para ti —confiesa mirando al frente.

A Suiza puede que se le salgan los ojos. El austriaco le sonríe con una muuuy sutil sombra de sonrojo. Y el rubio se pone nerviosito el de verlo ligeramente nervioso—. Y sigo diciendo que aunque parezca calmado, no significa que no esté nervioso.

—Nunca lo habría imaginado —sonríe levemente.

—Por ejemplo, tú a veces estás asustado y aun así mantienes la sangre fría para... Proteger a los que estén a tu lado, por ejemplo a Liechtenstein, para que ella no se asustara... Aunque parezcas en perfecto control, no significa que no tengas miedo.

—Es un asunto parecido —asiente nerviosito el suizo—. Yo no estoy nervioso.

—Ah, menos mal, ya que no hay nada por qué estarlo —le "sigue" el juego el austriaco—. ¿Qué estás entonces?

—Estoy... estoy... tranquilo —se tensa un segundo y luego se relaja un poquito a medida que habla.

—Bien, me alegra que mi presencia te haga sentir tranquilo.

Suiza le mira de reojo pensando que lo ÚLTIMO que Austria le hace sentir realmente es tranquilo.

—Aunque creo que debiste avisarme antes.

—Es importante porque eso implica que confías en mí y eres capaz de contarme porque te pones histérico cada vez que menciono tus calzoncillos —responde tranquilamente.

—NO ME PONGO HISTÉRICO —histérico

—Oh... Qué curioso. ¿Mantienes entonces que estas tranquilo ahora?

—JA, estoy tranquilo... y si no lo estoy es tu culpa —ay mi niño tan idiota.

—Veras, no sé muy bien cómo funciona técnicamente la prueba del polígrafo, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a usar un metrónomo y cuando estoy tocándote, tu corazón suele bombear en un _Moderatto presto_ incluso _Allegro._.. puedo oírlo —le recuerda y Suiza abre la boca como un pez porque además, en realidad no es que se necesite mucho para acelerársele el pulso cuando Austria está cerca, o cuando sonríe, o cuando habla, más aun cuando le toca con esas manos tan suaves, tersas y delic...

—WAAAS? —chilla con el pulso en modo _Allegro Prestissimo con fuoco_. Austria cierra los ojos contando el tempo.

—Me parece que tu corazón no está de acuerdo con tu supuesta tranquilidad —sonríe.

—Quizás deberías mirar a la carretera ahora que vamos a salir de la autopista —propone mirándole de reojo al notar que aún lo mira a él. Suiza se sonroja, porque no se había dado cuenta de la salida, cambiándose de carril un poco bestialmente, de manera precisa, pero salvaje.

—Eres un idiota.

—No soy un idiota, Schweiz —pone los ojos en blanco—. De hecho soy bastante listo, la palabra que buscas es molesto. Y ahora agradecería que me explicaras que es lo que te da tanta vergüenza exactamente.

—Molesto, eres muy muy molesto y no te voy a decir —se sonroja.

—Para como de avanzadas están las pistas creo que más que decir deberías mostrarme.

—No voy a mostrarte nada —se lleva una mano a sus regiones y se mueve incómodo, porque se le está encajando la parte de atrás de manera incomoda—. Y no hay nada que mostrar —susurra pensando en lo que trae puesto y en la vergüenza ENORME que pasaría si Austria lo viera. Odiando al idiota del idioma bonito con todo su corazón.

— ¿Porque te lo has puesto entonces?

—¡No me he puesto nada! —grita histérico y luego abre la boca pensando que es lo que acaba de decir.

—Oh... En... Entiendo —vacila sonrojándose un poco más abiertamente de lo normal con la idea.

—Nein, nein... nein! No es eso lo que digo, ¡Sí me he puesto algo! ¡Sí, en serio! En serio ¿Quién me crees?

—¿Entonces? —le mira de reojo.

—Traigo... traigo algo, algo que me regalaron, pero traigo algo, claro que traigo algo —nerviosísimo, Austria se mantiene escuchándole sin intervenir, ni sonreír ni respirar siquiera—. ¡No es mi culpa! Es culpa de... ¡Es culpa de Liechtenstein! Yo no estoy habituado a hacer la colada —explica.

—Ya veo... —responde lentamente.

—¿Qué ves?

—Me refiero a que entiendo lo que ha sucedido.

—¡No, no entiendes! ¡Solo era cuestión de unos minutos! Pero luego llegaste tú con la mala manía que tienes de llegar en el peor momento posible.

—Es decir... ¿es mi culpa? —levanta una ceja.

—Es tu culpa que yo haya salido en estas…Condiciones.

—Quizás pueda compensarte —decide Austria, nadie nunca podrá saber si eso fue sarcástico.

—¿Com... Compensarme? —le mira.

—Bueno, si es mi culpa tu incomodidad...

—¿Cómo vas a compensarme?

—¿Qué querrías?

—Que te salieras de tu camerino mientras me cambio la ropa y... —se sonroja... —y... —Suiza murmura algo ininteligible pero es imposible, Austria LE OYE.

—Ah, claro, seguramente podría simplemente conseguirte unos calzoncillos normales limpios —sonríe.

El helvético se sonroja resbalando en su asiento avergonzado. El austriaco se ríe.

—En realidad no, no creo que pueda conseguirlos para ser sincero, hoy es día de estreno y va a estar todo el mundo de los nervios... Lo único que podría ofrecerte son los míos, pero los he usado todo el día y además yo tendría que salir a tocar sin ellos.

El cerebro de suiza hace corto circuito. Austria levanta las cejas sonriendo al notarlo.

—Quizás podría hacerlo como gesto solidario para tu vergüenza y nerviosismo, ya que ha sido mi culpa... —propone viendo a ver qué pasa—. No darte los míos, pero salir sin ellos quizás te haría sentir menos ridículo.

El rubios abre la boca y se sonroja, empezando a sangrar levemente por la nariz. Se limpia la sangre con el dorso de la mano rápidamente. El austriaco levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—No creo que puedas concentrarte si sales así a tocar, sería una pena que te equivocaras, por mi culpa.

—He tocado para ti completamente desnudo —le recuerda—. El problema no está en mi concentración si no en la de los demás.

—¡NOPUEDESSALIRSINROPAINTERIORSIALGUIENMASSEVAADARCUENTA!

Se ríe.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta Suiza estacionando se afuera del Musikverein ¿He comentado ya que esta histérico?

—Me parece que estarías más nervioso tú que yo...

—¡Claro, porque tú eres un cínico y yo no —gritonea—, no te importaría que todos se dieran cuenta!

—Nadie más se daría cuenta, sería algo que solo sabrías tú.

—Eso es algo que... Es... —le mira de reojo—. ¿quieres o no quieres que te ponga atención mientras tocas?

Austria vuelve a reírse y el suizo se mueve en su lugar de nuevo muy muy incomodo

—Quizás me lo piense... quizás planee no decirte que hago al final y dejar que seas tú quien lo averigüe.

Ok, gracias Austria, suiza no te va a poner ni un minuto más de atención...

—Deberías... —se interrumpe sonrojado

—¿Ajá? —le insta a hablar.

Suiza detiene el coche y se baja sin decir nada, sonrojado caminando hacia la puerta de personal del Musikverein, el austriaco le sigue tan tranquilo y debo decir que aprovecha para fijarse en su culo a ver si se le transparenta algo con sus pantalones.

* * *

 _Suiza, Mr. Ulceras... que extraño se me hace publicar ahora esta historia después de tanto tiempo, ahora que ya están casados y todo, pero aun así creo que es una buena historia :D Esperemos que te guste._

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su beteo y edición._


	2. Chapter 2

Lo más que Austria podrá ver es que a suiza NO se le transparenta la orilla de NINGÚN calzoncillo, lo cual le hace levantar aún más las cejas y puede que Suiza le descubra mirándole si acaso le mira de reojo o se detiene para esperarle.

Suiza evidentemente se detiene a esperarlo y se sonroja muchísimo al ver que en efecto, Austria está poniendo atención. El castaño le sonríe como si hubiera estado mirándole las botas y pasa delante.

Suiza le sigue muy muy sonrojado, caminando tras él mirando al suelo, deteniéndose el culo.

Austria llega a la puerta y saca las llaves, entrando.

Suiza entra tras el tocándose el culo aún.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo y saluda a un grupo de personas que van corriendo de un lado a otro porque yo siempre me imagino el Musikverein como un teatro el día de la obra y en ese momento todo el mundo corre de un lado a otro... la mayoría de las veces sin destino siquiera.

—Österreich

—Ja? —se vuelve a Suiza, que cierra Los ojos, extiende una mano y sangra un poco por la nariz. El austriaco levanta una ceja sin entender. Mientras, el helvético suspira tomando valor.

—Dame tu ropa interior.

—Was?

—Dame. Tus. Ca... Calzoncillos —Sangra más y se limpia. Austria se incomoda un poco y sonríe.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Para qué los quieres?

—Cállate... —sufre —, claro que sé para qué los quiero.

—Sé que tú lo sabes, te lo pregunto porque quiero saberlo yo también —empieza a andar hacia su camerino. Suiza abre Los ojos al oír que se mueve.

—No quiero.

—¿Qué no quieres? —pregunta haciéndole un gesto para que le acompañe. Él le sigue Mirando al suelo y no voy a decir ooootra vez que esta sonrojado—. Schweiz? —insiste.

—No quiero decirte para qué los quiero.

—Entonces no puedo dártelos —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Sí puedes! —chilla un poco—. ¡A ti no te importa realmente! Y yo necesito que... Necesito tu ropa interior.

—Necesitas —repite un poco impresionado, sacando de nuevo las llaves frente a la puerta.

Se queda callado el helvético en tanto, Austria abre la puerta y le hace pasar, con una sonrisita.

Suiza pasa completamente avergonzado y el otro cierra a sus espaldas.

—Solo dame tu ropa interior, has dicho que querías compensarme.

—Y tú has dicho que no podía salir sin ella.

— ¿Y desde cuando importa lo que yo digo?

—Desde que importa lo que yo digo —se cruza de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Vas a dármela o no?

Austria le mira en silencio unos instantes, intensamente.

—Quiero usarla, ¿vale?

—¿Usarla? —Levanta las cejas—. ¿Quieres ponerte mi ropa interior sucia?

El rubio aprieta los ojos infinitamente avergonzado.

—Nein. ¿Qué sentido tendría de solidaridad entonces? Solo estarías creando un problema en mí para resolver el tuyo —gesto pomposo.

—Nunca debería salir de casa —murmura entre dientes, Austria sonríe inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Yo... Yo...

El moreno baja la mirada y empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón. Suiza abre los ojos como platos.

—Por otro lado... —se quita los zapatos.

—O... Otro lado —siguiendo sus movimientos

—He dicho que... —acaba de abrirse el cinturón, abriéndose la bragueta de los pantalones.

Suiza se queda sin aire casi, mirándole las manos.

—Te compensaría —acaba dejando caer los pantalones dramáticamente, porque nadie se quita los pantalones más rápido y fácil que Austria. Se vuelve a mirar sobre la mesa y abre un cajón, sacando unas tijeras. Mira a Suiza.

—¿Qué haces?

Sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué haces? —insiste, parpadeando sin entender de verdad que se propone, con un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda con esa sonrisa. Austria toma los calzoncillos de un lado, tirando la goma y los mete entre las hojas de las tijeras.

—Neeeeeeeeeeeeein!

—Nein? —le mira sin cortarlos aun.

—¡Están buenos esos calzoncillos!

—Lo sé, pero si me los quito sin más te los pondrás tú y si me los dejo puestos romperé mi palabra

— ¡No me gustan mis calzoncillos, necesito otros y tú lo has dicho que a ti te da igual!

—Muéstramelos —pide quitando los suyos de las tijeras. Suiza da tres pasos hacia atrás, morado de la cara.

—NEEEEEEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN.

—No hay trato entonces —vuelve a subirse sus pantalones.

—Merde! Sal y podré cambiarme entonces.

—Tienes cinco minutos mientras voy a buscar a Maximilian —responde poniéndose los zapatos otra vez.

—Bien... Bien. Sal —le empuja a la puerta.

Austria lo hace, sale, Suiza cierra la puerta tras él y se cambia, sin quitarse los infames… Trocitos de ropa... Que trae puestos como ropa interior. Suspira y espera a Austria.

Tocan a la puerta, la abre, nervioso, incómodo y sonrojado fuera hay un chico de pelo rubio rizado que le cubre los ojos y una chica alta de cabello castaño y largo.

—Oh.

—¡Tú eres de quien hablaba Lena! —exclama ella.

—Was?

—¿Es cierto que te ha dejado sujetarlo? ¿Cómo se siente?—pregunta el chico emocionado.

—No seas idiota, Mark, Lena dijo que lo había podido tocar incluso —le da un codazo y se vuelve a Suiza—. ¿Es verdad?

—Hablan del... Violín, ¿verdad? —pregunta sonrojado. Ambos levantan las cejas.

—¿Acaso te ha dejado tocarle algo más? —pregunta el chico sin notar el doble sentido.

Suiza abre la boca impresionado.

— ¡Oh! yo he oído que tiene un Steinway en su casa, unos de los primeros... y un Bössendorfen! —comenta la chica.

—Eso a ustedes no les imp... —sigue por el doble sentido y luego se da cuenta —¡Oh! Ja, el Bössendorfen está en mi casa

—¿En tu casa? —pregunta el chico sin poder creérselo. Suiza se pone nervioso.

— ¿Quién... quién eres? ¿Eres una especie de genio de la música? ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿Dónde tocas ahora? ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos oído de ti? —pregunta la chica en una batería histérica.

—No seas idiota, Maria, por supuesto que lo es, ¿es que no le has oído? —protesta el chico

—Yo no soy... Nein, yo no sé música.

—WAS?! —gritan los dos sin poder creérselo, con las manos sobre la boca y luego el chico empieza a reírse pensando que debe ser broma. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¿De qué te ríes, muchacho?

—Es... discúlpame, pero es obvio que debe ser una broma. Österreich nunca dejaría sostener siquiera su Stradivarius a un neófito...

— Supongo que Österreich tendrá sus razones —se incomoda el helvético.

—Nein, es que tendrías que ser... —María mira a Mark mientras hablas—. ¿Sabías que él estuvo casado? Ni siquiera a su mujer le dejaba sujetarlo.

—De hecho se pone pálido cada vez que alguien le menciona la idea —añade Mark.

—Bueno, yo no soy su ex mujer, no me extraña que no se lo dejara tocar.

—¿La conoces? pero si es una chica encantadora —María se ríe. Suiza bufa.

—Bien, Pues yo he tocado su Stradivarius, y su Bössendo... —cierra los ojos—. ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto?

— ¿Entonces, en donde dices que tocas? —pregunta de nuevo el chico.

—No toco, muchacha... Soy un inútil para tocar, no tengo sensibilidad para eso. Si te sorprende que me haya dejado tocarlo, quizás deberías ir a preguntarle Österreich: ¿por qué dejaste que Schweiz tocara tu Stradivarius? quizás entonces se dé cuenta de la idiotez que fue dejarme hacerlo.

—¿Entonces eres su Luthier? —pregunta él y ella le vuelve a dar un codazo.

—Soy. Su. Quoi?

—No seas idiota, ¡cómo va a tener Herr Österreich un luthier! Además ha dicho que es... —y de pronto cae en la cuenta mirando a Suiza con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Que Es...—Entrecierra Los ojos

—Herr Schweiz —responde ella tragando saliva tensa.

—¿Que ha dicho Österreich?

Y entonces el chico se tensa también mirando a su compañera.

— ¿Qué... qué ha di... dicho, de qué, herr? ¿Qué ha dicho que es? Tú has dicho... Österreich ha dicho que es... ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Nein, nein, me refería a Usted, Usted se ha nombrado a sí mismo "Schweiz".

—Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft —responde serio mirando a la chica.

—Schwe... Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft —repite ella vacilando un poco.

—Estoy aquí con Österreich.

—Está... es usted... es decir... son... —vacila el chico mirando de reojo a la chica. Suiza traga saliva.

—J-Ja.

—JA! te lo dije! —grita él, ella frunce el ceño.

—Mark, todo Wien sabía eso después del concierto del año pasado, no seas idiota —protesta.

—Que le... WAS?I Tenso.

—Aun así —protesta él—. Nadie sabía lo del Bössendorfen, Preussen lo dijo, pero como nadie le hace puto caso...

—Dejen de hablar de mí y de Österreich —ordena Suiza duramente.

— ¿Por? —pregunta ella mirándole.

—Porque es nuestra vida privada. Lo que hagamos o no en la cama es nuestro. No les compete

Ambos levantan las cejas.

—¿Lo que hagan o no en la cama? ¿Qué hacen?

—¡NADA!

Ambos sonríen malignos

—¿De qué se ríen?

—Debe ser por eso que ya no riñe tanto —comenta ella.

—Was?!

—Amigo, permítame que le estreche la mano y le dé las gracias —dice él tomando la mano de Suiza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Danke, dankeschön, en nombre de toda la filarmónica de Wien —agradece Mark aun encajándole la mano.

— ¿Gracias de qué?

—Pues de calmarle y ponerle de buen humor para que no riña tanto —sonríe él.

—Hoy hay un concierto, quizás podría calmarle un poco antes de ello en el camerino —la chica hace una risita idiota.

—Quizás así nos dé una charla motivacional sobre lo buenos que somos en vez de una bronca al estilo: "como alguien la fastidie no va a volver a pisar un conservatorio en su vida" —se ríe Mark.

—¡¿Yo hago eso?! —Suiza aprieta los ojos empezando a hiperventilar—. Pero qué clase de —carraspea sonrojado—. ¡Pero como se atreven! ¡Callen!

Ambos le miran nerviositos porque saben lo de la pistola. Suiza frunce el ceño y les mira a ambos.

—Österreich no está aquí.

—Lo sabemos —responde la chica.

—No estábamos buscando a Herr Österreich —añade él

—¿A qué han venido entonces?

—A conocerle, Herr Österreich nos ha mandado aquí —sonríe la chica y otro chico rubio, el que tiene el corte de pelo como Suiza que suele distraer a Austria en los conciertos se les acerca.

— ¡Hey! ¿Este es EL HOMBRE? —pregunta con énfasis en las palabras—. ¿Ya os lo ha contado todo?

— ¿El idiota de Österreich les ha mandado a conocerme? Yo no soy un macaco en un zool... —se interrumpe mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me permite que le estreche la mano? —pide el chico recién llegado a Suiza.

—Mira que eres pesado, Wolf, ¿no ves que estás molestando a Herr Schweiz? —riñe la chica al recién llegado.

— ¿Que le estreche la... por qué quiere estrecharme la mano? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, vacilando—. ¿Qué le ha pedido Österreich? ¿Esto es un plan para humillarme?

—¡Hey! me gusta su corte de pelo —asegura Wolf y levanta las cejas.

—¿Para humillarle? —pregunta Mark sin entender—. Nosotros queríamos conocerle por lo que cuenta Lena... ¡Eh! ¡ve a buscar a Lena! —pide a la chica. Ella levanta las cejas y asiente con la cabeza. Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Es en serio que todo esto es porque toqué el Stradivarius?

— ¡Pues parece que no sea consciente de lo que eso representa! ¡Nunca nadie en la filarmónica ha podido tocarlo!

—¿Alguien se lo ha pedido algún día? Claro... que dudo mucho que eso sirva de algo, puedo apostar a que si yo le digo que quiero tocarlo tampoco me deja.

—¿Qué instrumento toca usted? el violín, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde trabaja? —pregunta Wolf que no se ha enterado.

—No toco ningún instrumento, Herr. De hecho, lo que él quiso explicarles era que cualquiera, INCLUSO yo, podía tocar el violín si seguía las instrucciones correctamente.

—Pues claro se lo hemos pedido, ¡todo el mundo se lo pide! de hecho, es la novatada para los nuevos, azuzarlos a pedirle tocar el violín de Herr Österreich —se ríe Mark. Suiza levanta una ceja con eso último, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

—¡Lena! ¡Lena! —saluda Wolf a las dos chicas que han regresado, la primer violín se sorprende al ver que realmente Suiza está ahí y le mira con cara de desagrado. Suiza levanta las cejas, nada sorprendido.

—Encantada de volver a verle, Herr Schweiz —saluda sonriendo forzadamente.

—¿Sabes que dice que no es músico? —comenta María a su amiga, mira a Suiza otra vez... y luego le susurra algo al oído a la otra chica y se ríe como idiota. Suiza frunce el ceño ante la sonrisa, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva, fulmina a Maria con la mirada.

—¿Nadie te dijo nunca que los secretos en reunión son de mala educación? —pregunta agresivamente, empezando a estar demasiado crispado de los nervios.

Lena la mira con una ceja levantada sin poder creerse lo que acaba de decirle mientras María asiente otra vez y añade algo más en secreto que hace que Lena levante las cejas hasta el techo... callándose al oír eso de Suiza.

—Disculpe, Herr Schweiz, mi amiga es un poco maleducada —se escusa Lena fulminando a María.

—Disculpe Herr Schweiz, mi amiga es un poco aburrida —se defiende ella. Suiza les fulmina a las dos.

—¡Hey! dicen que sabe usted disparar muy bien —cambia de tema Wolf y le da un codazo a Mark.

—¡Ah! ¿podemos verlo? —pide Mark.

—Bitteschön! —pide María mientras Lena pone los ojos en blanco—. Y le diré lo que estábamos hablando Lena y yo —añade María.

Suiza odia a Lena inmediatamente. Abre la boca para responder algo y luego la cierra y luego la abre.

—Österreich va a molestarse si voy por ahí disparando en el Musikverein.

—¡OH! No se va a enterar ¡venga! ¡Preussen dice que le da miedo! —insiste Wolf.

—Con el oído que tiene, estoy seguro de que va a enterarse —insiste aunque... se lleva una mano a la espalda, donde trae una de sus armas.

—Yo creo que Herr Schweiz tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar atendiendo a vuestras inmaduras peticiones —protesta Lena seriamente—. A algo habrá venido —le mira con desprecio y María le da un golpe en el brazo riéndose.

—Anda, Lena, vuélvete a ensayar que no se puede hablar contigo antes de un concierto —protesta Mark—. No le haga caso, son los nervios.

Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a Lena a los ojos, empezando a considerarla verdaderamente insufrible. (Y a ponerse un poco celoso, pero eso no estoy yo para contarlo ni ustedes para saberlo)

—He venido aquí por invitación específica de Österreich —le aclara a Lena entrecerrando los ojos y sacando la pistola que trae en la espalda. Se gira a los demás.

—Bien por usted —responde ella tensa—. Si me disculpáis, mientras estáis con esos juegos idiotas, voy a buscar a Herr Österreich para acabar de matizar el concierto y ensayar los dúos —suelta mirando fijamente a Suiza a los ojos y luego se da la vuelta muy digna.

—Eso, lárgate y no molestes —responde Wolf.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lena! —Protesta María—. No le haga caso, son los nervios —asegura a Suiza que la mira irse, sin entender del todo la molestia de la chica, absolutamente incómodo y sonrojado. Se rasca la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren que les muestre? Österreich va a regañarnos a todos por esto, espero que estén conscientes de ello —pregunta de mala gana con el ceño fruncido aun mirando a donde se ha ido la chica.

—¡Pues su puntería, claro! a que no puede darle a esa puerta —señala Mark al final del pasillo.

—Nein! nein! ¡No a la puerta! ¡Al pomo! —responde Wolf

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco pensando que no solo puede darle a la puerta y al pomo, podría darle al mosco que está parado sobre la puerta.

— ¿Tiene alguno de ustedes un bolígrafo?

Los tres se buscan en los bolsillos. Finalmente María le tiende uno.

Suiza se gira a la puerta del camerino de Austria y dibuja una pequeña cruz Suiza en ella, perfectamente centrada, más arriba de los ojos de Austria. Los tres levantan las cejas mirando la crucecita. De hecho, va a hacerle un agujero a la puerta de Austria con plena consciencia de que es lo que está haciendo. Cierra la puerta del camerino y frunce el ceño, mirando la cruz y pensando que Austria seguramente va a matarle.

Y los chicos se miran entre ellos sin poder creer que vaya a dispararle a la puerta de Austria.

—Vengan todos excepto tú, quédate aquí y fíjate que nadie venga, no quiero volarle la cabeza a Österreich por accidente —empieza a caminar con paso seguro al oooooootro lado del pasillo

Wolf se queda donde le han dicho y María y Mark siguen a Suiza... alguien sale corriendo cruzando el pasillo de pronto y María se muere de la risa al notarlo.

Suiza valora por un instante la posibilidad de que alguien se cruce mientras dispara, e incomodándose... pero inmediatamente después se le entierra algo distinto en otro lado de su fisonomía, moviéndose incómodo y pensando en cómo coño es que puede alguien usar ropa interior así de incómoda. Se pega a la pared del pasillo.

Los tres le miran expectantes... Wolf, aprovechando que no le ven por qué está en la esquina del pasillo, llama a un par de puertas para hacer salir a más gente a ver el espectáculo, donde Suiza no puede verles.

—Bien. Quizás deberías empezar a explicarme qué es lo que estaban diciendo... —indica Suiza ya al fondo del pasillo, mirando su pistola, y quitándole el seguro.

— ¿Lo que estábamos diciendo? —pregunta Mark descolocado y la gente empieza a acumularse del otro pasillo... Al parecer, Austria incluido.

—Nein, no tú, ella —señala a María—. ¿Qué es lo que consideras tan gracioso?

—¡Ah! —Ella se ríe un poco otra vez—Lena y yo... —vacila.

—Ja? —pregunta suiza sacando el cargador y cerciorándose de que las balas están ahí... en realidad lo que está es haciendo tiempo.

—Estábamos hablando de que no nos extraña nada que usted le guste a Her Österreich —explica un poco avergonzada. Suiza vacila, poniéndose nerviosito.

—Yo no le gusto —casi escupe, sonrojado. Hace una pausa y carraspea—, ¿por qué no les extraña? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño en realidad sin entender que es lo que están diciendo.

—Claro que le gusta, todos lo sabemos —responde ella y Mark bufa con cansancio.

—Oh, María, no empieces con eso otra vez, mira que sois pesadas.

Suiza carraspea agradeciendo la existencia de Mark.

—Por eso Lena le trata tan mal, porque a ella también le gusta... a casi todos aquí nos parece atractivo, somos todos austriacos —se encoge de hombros ella. Suiza mira a María muuuuuy intensamente. Wolf saca la cabeza por el pasillo.

—¡Hey! ¿Disparáis o qué?

María mira a Suiza fijamente con una sonrisilla. Ala, ya lo sabes, lo que pasa es que Lena es Tsundere y a María le hace gracia. Suiza carraspea mirando a María y luego gira la cabeza a Wolf, viéndolo a los ojos, mirándolo intensamente también a él, porque se ha incomodado una vez más y le ha recordado a Prusia. Levanta la mano con la pistola y solo le quita a Wolf la mirada de encima un instante en el que dispara. La bala pasa EXACTAMENTE abajo de la cruz Suiza.

Todo el mundo contiene el aliento un momento con el estruendo, Wolf saca la cabeza para augurarse que no hay peligro y se acerca a la puerta, metiendo el dedo en el agujero mientras los demás (un montón de gente) aplaude.

Suiza levanta las cejas sorprendido, con una especie de escalofrío al darse cuenta de toda la gente que lo estaba viendo. Se sonroja

—Está bien, esta era una advertencia clara sobre lo que le pasará a todo al que no vea haciendo algo útil en menos de treinta segundos —resuena la voz de Austria disipando a la gente y llegando a la puerta.

Suiza se pasma, sonrojándose más, mirando a Austria con la boca abiertita, pensando que iba a oírle, pero no a verle, acercándose a la puerta. Todos los demás se disipan como humo, incluida Lena que pasa corriendo junto a Suiza pero en dirección contraria y se sonroja un poquito.

— ¡Lo veis! os lo dije —riñe a los otros dos. Suiza levanta las cejas, sonrojándose un poco con Lena, sin poder creer lo que ha dicho la chica.

Austria le espera junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirándole por encima de las gafas.

Suiza se guarda la pistola y, sonrojado, camina hasta él.

—¿Eres consciente de que hace quince minutos no me has dejado cortar mis calzoncillos para no destruirlos y ahora vas y le abres un boquete a mi puerta? —le riñe.

—No le ha pasado nada, es sólo un... recuerdo.

—Es un agujero, Schweiz —replica abriendo la puerta para ver donde se ha clavado la bala una vez ha atravesado la puerta.

—Bien, no creo que te pase nada con un pequeño agujero en tu puerta —se pone de puntas pasando el dedo por el mismo, sonriendo un poquito al ver que ha quedado exactamente donde lo quería.

—Una opinión muy respetable que por otro lado no comparto y que por supuesto no es en absoluto relevante para el caso ya que se trata de MI puerta y MI espejo, por lo visto —responde observando con cuidad en agujero en la pared atravesando el espejo resquebrajado que en cualquier caso ya estaba ennegrecido por los bordes

—Lo siento. Ellos me han pedido

—Menos mal que te han pedido en la puerta y no a tu cabeza —replica duramente.

—No iba a dispararme a la cabeza. Yo he dicho lo de la puerta.

—¿Te han pedido que te dispares a la cabeza? —levanta una ceja.

—¡Nein! Me han pedido que disparara, yo he elegido la puerta —ojos en blanco.

—Excelente, entonces ha sido un acto perpetrado con alevosía para enojarme

—No en realidad...

— ¿Y qué creíste que pasaría? —sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que te... Te... —se sonroja mucho, pensando que al hacerlo estaba pensando en dejar una marca en su puerta, como su sello o su firma, por eso ha puesto la cruz encima y también agobiándose porque por un instante pensó que sería asombroso para los demás el que notaran que él era tan importante que podía tocar el Stradivarius e incluso disparar a su puerta.

—¿Aja? —le insta a hablar. Suiza aprieta los ojos y se pasa una mano por el cuello, avergonzado.

—Lena... estaba aquí y todos estaban maravillados de que podía tocar tu Stradivarius y... —baja el tono de voz—. Una actitud infantil de mi parte, no la volveré a hacer.

El austriaco suspira.

—Puedo dispararle a tu puerta —levanta la cara y le mira.

—No es como que la puerta pueda defenderse —responde sarcástico—. Ni impedirlo.

—No debería, pero puedo. Puedo porque eres tú, los demás no se atreven a hacerlo, pero yo sí —se humedece los labios.

—¿Insinúas que para ti no hay represalias?

—Nein, sólo insinuó que... —se sonroja otra vez y desvía la mirada—. Estaba intentando marcar tu puerta, no destruirla.

— ¿Para qué?

—Planeaba disparar a cualquier otro lado aquí y todo a donde disparara sería una pérdida para ti, e iba a haber represalias igual, a menos de que saliéramos al patio de enfrente y yo acabaría igual encarcelado por disparar en algún lado. Si ya iba a disparar aquí, mejor hacerlo contra tu puerta, puesto que sé que no hay nadie adentro a quien pudiera lastimar... y... bueno... está centrado, pensé que podrías...

El austriaco sigue mirándole.

—Sólo es una marca... y está en el centro exacto de la puerta.

—No estamos valorando tu puntería milimétrica ni tu capacidad simétrica, Schweiz.

—Sólo pensé que sería un buen recuerdo. Si iba yo a marcar algo ¿por qué no marcar tu puerta? En doscientos años seguirás viniendo aquí y tendrás un agujero en la puerta que hice yo, sin importar que —explica en una sola tirada, sin pausas—, es infantil, y absurdo, y ridículo.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Crees que me voy a olvidar de ti? —levanta las cejas—, siempre has sido igual, desde que eras un cabrero desgraciado que me lanzaba flechas.

—No soy un cabrero desgraciado, ni lo era —opina igual sonrojándose.

—Eso es negar la evidencia —opina Austria.

—Pero sí tenía gracia... ¡Ser un Cabrero la tenía!

— ¿Qué clase de gracia tenía?

—A Liechtenstein le gustaban mis quesos y no era maleducado

—Mmmm...

—Pues vale, tú eras y eres un idiota malagradecido y traicionero.

—Para ser objetivos con el caso, a Veneciano y a mí también nos gustaba el queso. Y a Ungarn y a Heiliges Reich... pero eso no te hacía de ningún modo educado.

— ¿Estas admitiendo que te gustaba comer mi queso? ¡Y hubiera sido educado si tú lo hubieras sido también y hubieras hablado de algo conmigo que no fuera cómo era un maleducado y desgraciado cabrero!

—Nunca he tenido problemas en admitir eso... y de todos modos no había mucho más que hablar contigo si a todo contestabas con gruñidos y monosílabos.

—¡Si solo me hubieras preguntado "¿cómo estás?" de manera realmente educada! ¡Tú no eras educado conmigo! Solo me insultabas: "eres un Cabrero maloliente" —le imita

—Eso es, desde luego, una gran mentira.

—¿Qué hacías educado? ¿Cuándo me preguntaste si estaba bien? De hecho ya era lo bastante mal educado mandar al criado del criado del criado a que me mandara el dinero con un peón ¡Y no venir a dármelo tú!

—¿Eso querías? Que te recibiera yo en persona y te preguntara "¿cómo estás, mein lieber?" Tal vez podría haber sido en algún encuentro en mi cuarto, en mi lecho nupcial y con poca ropa.

Se sonroja de golpe y abre la boca cómicamente, aunque la parte nupcial del lecho le hace fruncir el ceño indignado.

—¡Nein! No era... ¡Nein!

Austria sonríe triunfador.

—Yo no quería... No pensaba siquiera en... ¡¿Por qué todo lo pones así?! —se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada e imaginando el encuentro sexual con poca ropa en su lecho nupcial (¿quién dijo sexual?)—. En cientos de años NUNCA recibí una palabra educada tuya, mucho menos amable... Y me hubieran matado de intentar llegar a tu lecho sexual ese.

—Matado, que dramático.

—¡Intentado! Y no dices nada de lo otro, ¿¡Eh!? ¿Ves? ¡TÚ eras también maleducado! —hasta se sorprende de ganar un poco de terreno en esto.

—Yo también prefería no ser atravesado por una flecha vieja y mal balanceada —replica sin añadir "y claramente certera" tal como piensa. Otra vez esa boca cómicamente abierta de Suiza.

—¡Nunca he hecho una sola flecha mal balanceada!

—Nein? ¿Quieres verlo? —va a buscar una de sus batutas... una de las viejas, de las que tienen hasta un estuche. En su armario cerrado con candado. Suiza estira el cuello para ver a donde va así como quien no quiere la cosa—. Fíjate —la saca y se la muestra poniéndola en equilibrio sobre su dedo índice estirado, equilibrada un poco más a la izquierda de lo que debería porque falta el peso de la punta de hierro.

Se levanta y se le acerca mirando la batuta mucho más impresionado en si por su existencia que por el balanceo

—Nein, esto... Espera ¿esto es una de MIS flechas?

—Desde luego que lo es y fíjate, debería equilibrarse aquí para ser una buena batuta —la mueve poniendo el dedo donde debería estar el punto de equilibrio.

—No es una batuta ¡es una flecha! —se la quita de las manos con suavidad y la mira bien. Austria pone los ojos en blanco con ese... asunto.

—¿Yo te lancé esto a ti?

—Ja, no iba a conseguirla de otro modo... en cualquier caso solo son excusas para no aceptar el desbalanceo

—¡Le falta la punta! ¡Por eso no está balanceada! —discute aun... sintiendo algo raro con este asunto—. ¿Dirigiste cosas con esta batuta?

—No tiene que tener punta, es una batuta. Ja, desde luego que dirigí y dirijo cosas con ella aunque me cansa los brazos porque está desbalanceada.

—¡Era una flecha! ¡Y dirigiste cosas con MI flecha en la mano!—aun así le sacas esa sonrisita tímida que está recuperando lentamente.

—No importa lo que fuera —gesto de desinterés, tomándola suavemente para recuperarla. Un poco... ejem... sonrojado, porque aun desbalanceada y que le cansa los brazos, la usa para dirigir solo porque era una flecha de Suiza y tenía alguna... justicia poética el hacerlo.

Y Suiza tan feliz porque... A veces piensa que él le extrañó HORRORES en una época y Austria ni siquiera se acordaba de él y el que una flecha suya fuera su batuta... Que además estuviera mal balanceada le aseguraba que no solo pensó en el cuándo la tomó de batuta, sino que cada vez que se cansaba u odiaba la batuta, le pensaba, aunque fuera un poquito.

—¡Sí que importa! —es que está encantado, hasta se ha puesto de buen humor.

—Desde luego que no, antes de ser una flecha era un árbol para el caso —cierra el estuche después de ponerla en su lugar entre gomaespumas cubiertas de terciopelo.

—Pero pensabas en mi cuando dirigías... ¡Y hasta la tienes en un sitio especial!

—Was? Claro que la tengo en un sitio especial, tiene unos quinientos años, no se supone que vaya a dejar que se rompa —replica sin decir al respecto de lo otro, nervioso.

Creo Austria, que acabas de conseguir que sonría. Sí, Suiza, sí. ES sin lugar a dudas, un objeto claramente ESPECIAL. Es que podría dar una cabriola contento. ¡Es la prueba inequívoca de que también le echaba de menos!

—¡Me echabas de menos!

—¡Te estás desviando del tema! —protesta incómodo... pero sin negarlo. Suiza le abraza del pecho, hundiendo la nariz en el pañuelo. El austriaco levanta las cejas tomado por sorpresa.

—Estaba EN TU MANO... Cuando dirigías... —es que no se si no entiendes lo importante que es que sea tan obvio y tan claro...

—No iba a estar en mis pies... —responde solo porque está nervioso, porque entiende la imagen mental de sí mismo, con "Suiza" en su mano para ayudarle a no hacer ningún error, frente a toda la orquesta y más importante, el público con una silla vacía.

El rubio le aprieta un poquito más contra sí, Austria suspira y le acaricia un poco la espalda

—¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera a un lugar elegante después del concierto?

— ¿Eh? —eso tampoco se lo esperaba

—Cenar fuera. A un sitio bueno y elegante —es decir, caro—. ¿Quieres?

—Ja.

—Bien, tu elige a donde —se separa un poco.

—Esto solo por... ¿la batuta?

Suiza se sonroja un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien, solo la uso porque al estar desbalanceada nadie más me la quita nunca —miente, ni que nadie fuera a atreverse a tocar nada que fuera tuyo. Suiza le mira a los ojos.

—Mmm… Me dices algo y me alegra... Y te invito a cenar por ello... Y luego me dices que en realidad... —parpadea. El austriaco se encoge de hombros.

—De todos modos es feo que me desinvites y valdrá como compensación por el agujero, así que vamos a ver...

—No creo que no te acordaras de mi al usarla —protesta.

— ¿A caso tú te acordabas de mí cada vez que oías música o cuando tocabas esas flautitas que te llevabas de pastoreo?

Suiza se sonroja y revuelve un poco, separándose, porque es que se acordaba de ti cuando se levantaba y cuando se acostaba, cuando oía música y muchas veces cuando no... Y vuelve a incomodarle.

—Nein...

Austria le mira de reojo y supone que así es como lo entiende porque él sí sabe que es obviamente mentira.

—Pero tu... Pero... Eres un idiota —protesta y no creas que le quede tan claro como crees... El austriaco levanta las cejas—. Cada vez que tengo una bonita imagen mental tuya...

—Vas a conseguirme una mirilla, además de la cena, ya que hay un agujero que sirva para algo —sentencia riendo un poco con eso último—. Y la vas a pagar tú, por supuesto.

—¿Es tan grave que le haya hecho un hoyo a tu puerta?

—Ja —responde yendo a por un pañuelo y metiéndolo dentro del agujero, fingiéndose muy serio. El helvético mira al suelo, avergonzado, sintiéndose culpable, preguntándose cómo es que logra siempre cagarla, haga lo que haga... el sólo estaba intentando ser amigable.

—Quizás debería salir y esperarte en el concierto. ¿Dónde voy a estar sentado?

—He hablado con Markus y María —responde volviéndose a él, sin hacer caso.

—Eso he visto.

—¿Ellos que tocan? Todo el mundo parece estar muy asustado a tu alrededor.

—Markus viento metal, el clarinete y el fagot, María cuerda, el cello.

—A Lena le... Maria ha dicho que...

— ¿Lena ha hablado contigo? —levanta las cejas.

—A Lena le desagrado.

— ¿Tú crees? —sonríe de lado.

—Totalmente, creo que tiene que ver con la vez que la reñiste usándome a mí de ejemplo... o tiene unos terribles celos de que me hayas dejado tocar tu violín.

— ¿Que te ha dicho?

—Que seguro he venido a algo, me ha mirado... con desagrado. Quizás lo... lo que tiene son... —carraspea —...los.

—Yo diría que sí, algunos celos tiene —responde. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Pero no creo que sean malos, más bien una envidia sana, admiración... —añade.

—Yo creo que podría matarme si se lo permitiéramos.

—Yo creo que podría colapsar si le pidiéramos que te matara.

—Yo creo que no tendríamos que pedírselo, lo hará si le vuelves a pedir que toque el violín —le mira y se sonroja un poco—, tú y ella…

Austria se ríe.

—Ella parece estar absolutamente encantada, casi podría apostar a que está perdidamente enamorada... ¿has hablado con ella?

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta yendo a un armario y sacando un par de cosas que necesita para poner a punto el violín.

—Pues sobre el tema... —incomodillo.

—¿Sobre su enamoramiento? En absoluto.

—¿Y no te incomoda? —es evidente que Suiza habla de algo más, se sienta por ahí, sonrojándose—. Oh... a menos de que... ohhhh...

—¿Aja? —le insta a hablar.

—A ti también... —hace una pausa, dando a entender.

—A mí también... —frunce el ceño porque Austria si está entendiendo la confusión.

—Te guste.

—A mí... —sonríe—. Ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Suiza le mira con la boca muy abierta, sin poder evitar la oleada de celos.

—Por ejemplo, ambos tocamos el violín... y a ambos nos gusta la misma persona —enumera mirándole directamente a los ojos. A Suiza le toma unos instantes entenderlo, aunque eso, junto con lo que le ha dicho María...

* * *

 _Suiza y los tsunderes, vol. 1 ¡No olvides agradecer a Liana su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Oh... —susurra poniendo la boca en O.

El austriaco le ESCRUTA. Suiza parpadea y se sonroja un poco, porque esas cosas no suelen pasarle.

—Es... estas diciendo que yo... que... —balbucea parpadeando más. Austria levanta una ceja y sigue mirándole fijamente.

—Pero eres tú claramente el que le gusta —protesta el suizo, indignado/sonrojado—. ¡Es de mi de quien tiene celos, de que esté contigo!

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— ¡Que a mí me odia porque yo estoy contigo! es clarísimo.

—Oh ¿lo está?

—Yo... pienso. Esta celosa de mi porque cree que yo toco el violín —creo que a Suiza nunca se había enterado de que podía gustarle a alguien...

—Bueno, sí, a ella le gustaría tocar como cree que tú tocas el violín.

—Es que sigo sin entender por qué cree que toco el violín, de hecho fue bastante humillante lo que hiciste, ahí, poniéndome en evidencia delante de los mejores músicos de Wien.

—No quedaste en evidencia, lo hiciste bien.

—Lo hice todo lo bien que yo puedo hacerlo, han dicho que no creen que tu dejaras tocar el violín a un neófito... También han dicho que no se lo dejabas tocar a Ungarn.

—Todo eso es cierto.

—Me han dicho también algo extraño... han pensado que era yo tu... —se sonroja.

—¿Aja? —sigue comiendo tan tranquilo

—Olvídalo —hace un movimiento con la mano, terminándose el bocadillo

—No, dime, bitte... tú eres propenso a entender las cosas de formas complicadas.

—Creo que piensan que somos... Es decir, han pensado que yo era tu... Usaron un término...

—¿Un término? —pregunta ahora descolocado

—Pues... algo así como... No me pareció que sonara muy bien y luego aclararon que tú no serías capaz de tener uno —se sonroja

— ¿Que termino? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y pensando algo en la línea de gigoló.

—Un luthier, eso es. Que ahora que lo pienso... quizás se refería a...

Austria levanta las cejas e intenta no reírse.

— ¿A Que se refería?

—A... algo de los instrumentos ¿verdad? —aprieta los ojos avergonzado, pensando que es oooooooobvio.

—No lo sé, es a ti a quien te lo han dicho —se encoge de hombros.

—Han dicho que ahora estás de buen humor y no les regañas.

—En realidad, puede que sí fueras un buen Luthier.

—Tú no tienes un luthier... ¿es el que arregla los instrumentos? —Inclina la cabeza—, puede que no lo fuera.

—Es el que los arregla y los construye —asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Es verdad que los regañas menos gracias a mí? —pregunta directamente mirándole a los ojos.

—No lo sé, según yo les regaño igual que siempre, es decir, cuando hacen algo mal —sentencia sin mirarle.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —se mueve en su asiento y se le vuelve a enterrar la parte trasera de la cosa esta llamada ropa interior por algunos elementos idiotas, recordando el problema.

Austria mira a Suiza fijamente, quien mira también, sin entender del todo la mirada. El austriaco se sonroja un poquito. El helvético levanta una ceja.

—¡Les regañas menos!

—Was? —pregunta porque no se esperaba eso.

—¡Te has sonrojado!

—¿Lo... hice? —se sonroja un poquito más mirándose al espejo. Suiza levanta más las cejas verdaderamente sorprendido y se le acerca.

—Ja!

Austria le mira levantando también las cejas y abriéndosele un poco la boca. Suiza se sonroja el también porque Austria se ve muy bien sonrojado y es algo extraño.

—¡Es por mí que les regañas menos! Estas... estás...

—No tengo ni idea de si les regaño menos, Schweiz, no es algo que yo cuente —responde. Suiza sonríe un poquito.

—Ellos querían que yo te... —Ay Suiza... de verdad.

—¿Me...? —entrecierra los ojos. El helvéstico se sonroja mucho separándose otra vez y mirando al suelo. El austriaco suspira—. ¿Y tú qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta burloncito. Suiza le mira de reojo. Austria sonríe de lado. El suizo está pensando que quiere verle tocar el violín, que no se enfade por el agujero de la puerta y que NO le vaya a ver la ropa interior y un beso antes del conci... NO NO NO NO NO ¡EL NO QUIERE UN BESO!

—Quizás deberías compensarme con algo más que una mirilla y una cena por lo de la puerta.

—Parece justo ¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra puerta? ¿Un espejo? Puedo traerte un espejo viejo de mi casa, tengo varios.

—Eso resultaría un poco lento.

—¿Lento?

—Pues esperaba quizás una compensación inmediata —le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Oh... Una... Oh —sonrojado de nuevo—. Hablas de...

Austria le sostiene la mirada, apoyándose en el respaldo.

—¿A qué hora es el concierto?

El moreno toma una botella de agua, se sirve un vaso y bebe un poco.

—Aún falta un rato.

—Un rato es cuánto.

—¿Crees que si quisiera que lo supieras no te lo habría dicho ya?

Suiza levanta las cejas agradeciendo la claridad cuando tocan a la puerta. El rubio salta tres metros yendo a la puerta avergonzado, intentando sacar el pañuelo del agujero. Austria le mira de reojo y baja la vista mirándole el culo otra vez, aprovechando que esta de espaldas, dejándole hacer porque sabe perfecto quien es solo por el sonido. El helvético abre la puerta.

—Österreich creo que... —Lena, que es quien está en la puerta, se queda callada al notar que no es Austria quien ha abierto, con las manos llenas de cosas.

—Guten tag, Lena —saluda Austria desde dentro sin levantarse siquiera, sirviéndose más agua.

Suiza se sonroja hasta las orejas, dando un paso atrás. La chica frunce el ceño.

— Ah, es usted... —suelta con desprecio y le tiende las cosas que lleva en las manos.

—No estábamos haciendo nada —se defiende. Ella vuelve a tenderle las cosas mirándole un momento y luego desviando la vista, una vez Suiza las ha tomado, acercándose a Austria.

—Österreich el segundo movimiento de la tercera entrada...

—Lena, Lena, Lena —le detiene. Suiza toma las cosas.

—¿Puedo traer el violín?

—Nein. Va a ser un desastre igual y yo estoy lo bastante nervioso sin tu ayuda. Sol sostenido, Lena, supéralo tú sola.

Suiza les mira como viendo un partido de tenis

—Pero Österreich solo es... —suplica.

—¿Quieres que lo haga él y verás cómo te ahogas en un vaso de agua? —Señala a Suiza—. Schweiz, saca el Stradivarius, bitte.

Lena mira a Suiza, tensa.

—Wa... Was? —tenso

—¿Quieres enseñarle a Lena, bitte, como es que los nervios juegan en su contra? —le mira y nota sus manos llenas de cosas—. Deja eso aquí encima y sácalo, bitte.

—Ehhh... Ehhh... —nervioso deja las cosas en donde le dice y mira a la chica —ella lo haría mejor.

Ella se tensa con eso, sonrojándose.

—Está bien, está bien, Österreich, no es necesario —suelta enojada—. Tal como te decía tu mujer, "Cariño, no hace falta ser cínico."

—Tal como le decía yo a ella, "Cariño, no lo hago por necesidad". No me hables hasta quince minutos antes, y que nadie nos moleste —pide con un gesto para que salga.

Ella fulmina a Suiza y luego sale dando un portazo. Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no sé por qué hoy todo el mundo la ha tomado con mi puerta —protesta mirando las cosas que Suiza ha dejado ahí.

Suiza mira toda la escena sorprendido sin tener idea de qué paso. Todo son paquetes envueltos en papel de color, Austria sonríe al levantar algunos.

—Was...? —mira a la puerta —. Porque tienes que humillarla así, ¡sabes que yo no toco el violín!

—Porque si no, acabará histérica haciéndose daño... Ahora estará histérica centrada en demostrar que me equivoco y en odiarme en vez de pensar que no sabe hacerlo bien solo porque ha estado fallando en los ensayos de última hora a causa de los nervios —explica.

Suiza levanta las cejas, pensando que quizás no es la peor de las tácticas ni de las lógicas, aunque es una bastante dura.

—Ella debe creer que es por mi culpa ¿has visto como me ve? Me detesta...

—No te detesta... Pero quiere que pienses que lo hace. Quiere que todos lo pensemos.

—¿Qué es esto? —cambia de tema incómodo

—Cosas que he pedido para relajarme antes del concierto y regalos —explica.

—¿Has pedido cosas para relajarte antes del concierto? —los mira—. ¿Regalos? ¿De quién?

—De los melómanos, soy la primadonna —sonríe.

—No me digas... —responde sarcástico mirándolo de reojo y tomando uno de los paquetitos en la mano.

—Ah, esos deben ser los bombones belgas... Mis favoritos, no puedo salir a un concierto sin tomarme un par antes —comenta viendo la caja de las manos de Suiza—. Gott sei Danke por fraülein Herster.

—No sabía que comieras bombones belgas antes de un concierto.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, no sueles estar en mi camerino antes de un concierto —levanta las cejas tomando un paquetito en concreto, guardándoselo en el bolsillo. Suiza arruga la nariz, fastidiado de que coma bombones belgas y no suizos antes de un concierto. Se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué otras cosas no sé?

El austriaco ríe al notar su fastidio, Suiza le mira tenso con la risa.

—Un montón de cosas, Schweiz. Hay todo un ritual para los artistas, por ejemplo, tengo que encontrar las Edelweiss —responde tomando la caja de los bombones.

—¿Edelweiss? —descruza los brazos y se acerca.

—Claro, ya sabes que es la pura muestra de amor, siempre hay gente que me manda Edelweiss...

— ¿Quién te manda Edelweiss? —frunce el ceño otra vez, volviendo a tensarse.

—Pues... gente —le mira de reojo—. Fräulein Herster a veces, Frau Rostenburg también...

—Veo que Fräulein Herster hace cosas espectaculares. ¿Qué otros rituales tienes?

—Ir a gritarle a alguien —sonríe cínico.

—Eso ya lo hiciste con la pobre chica humillada

—Ni siquiera le levanté la voz —se defiende—. Te preocupas mucho por ella —comenta empezando a abrir el paquete de los bombones.

—¡No me preocupo por ella! —grita histérico yendo a sentarse al sillón con el ceño fruncido.

Austria levanta las cejas mirándole—. Was?

— ¿Qué es lo que haces entonces?

—Nada, me da lo mismo, ve a gritarle... al final me detesta la chica, no sé por qué, quizás si le gritas realmente te deteste a ti.

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que no te detesta —responde llevándose un bombón a la boca—. Hace lo mismo que tú.

Fulmina al bombón en la boca de Austria.

— ¿Quieres? —se señala la boca.

— ¿Bombón? —frunce el ceño y se sonroja. Austria levanta las cejas porque no se refería al bombón, pero le gusta el juego de palabras.

—¿Qué si no?

—No quiero nada, no como bombones belgas. ¡Jum! —se cruza más de brazos el suizo. Austria le mira unos instantes y suspira, dejándolos por ahí encima. Suiza suspira también y cierra los ojos.

—Dame uno.

Austria le mira fijamente unos instantes, el rubio abre un ojo.

—Was?

Austria toma un bombón, que por supuesto son Lindt, le quita el envoltorio se levanta y se le acerca. Suiza le mira abriendo los ojos un poquito.

—No puedo creer que comas bombones belgas antes de los conciertos —masculla entre dientes.

Le pone el bombón sobre los labios sin responder.

El helvético saca la lengua y lo lametea un poco. Austria le mira mientras lame el bombón en sus dedos, con las cejas levantadas. Luego, Suiza saca los dientes y lo toma con ellos.

Austria se lleva los dedos a la boca, sin dejar de mirarle, limpiándose los restos. Suiza levanta las cejas, mordiendo el bombón, mientras el castaño le sigue mirando.

—Lindt —sentencia dos mordidas después apretando los ojos. Austria sonríe de lado con suficiencia—. Eres un idiota —abre los ojos y le mira, con cierta sonrisilla inevitable, que él no sabe que está haciendo—, esto no es belga, esto es Lindt rojo.

—No soy idiota, soy molesto, no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo —sigue sonriendo sin comentar nada al respecto de si es o no Lindt. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco sin dejar de poner la misma mueca de sonrisa que no sabe que tiene.

—Eres capaz de comer chocolate belga antes de cada concierto —se levanta mirándole a la cara. Austria levanta una mano para ponerle el pelo tras la oreja, porque nos gusta este ritual y Suiza parpadea y le mira, sonrojándose.

—Soy capaz de comerte a ti antes de este concierto —le susurra al oído.

Oooooooooook... Suiza tiene tres infartos fulminantes y masivos justo al mismo tiempo.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh... —rechina/gruñe/ladra/protesta/susurra/gime/grita mientras se sonroja

Austria le busca los labios para besarle y quieeeeen es suiiiiza para negaaaaarse, claro está... creo que se medio come al austriaco en el beso.

El moreno se separa un poco antes de tiempo como siempre. Suiza se medio cae de frente, temblando como una hoja y llevándose una mano a sus regiones vitales, porque... MEINGOTTINHIMMEL está ropa interior no... está dándole el soporte necesario.

Al notarlo, Austria decide ayudar. Suiza se para de puntas, sin echarse para atrás pero sin quitarse, mirando a Austria con cara de muchas circunstancias.

—Nopuedesvermiropainteriorbittebitte —suplica/gime

El austriaco sonríe de lado y vuelve a besarle. OK, hemos perdido la señal proveniente del cerebro de Suiza, intente un poco más tarde… así que aprovecha el momento de desconexión neuronal para abrir los pantalones de Suiza... ¡Pero Austria! ¡Qué maligno!

—NEEEEEEIN

Austria además, que tiene una maestría o un doctorado en abrir pantalones. Suiza vuelve a conectar el cerebro cuando siente a Austria muy, pero muy muy cerca de su mayor secreto del día. Suelta un chillido y se tapa las regiones vitales... sin quitarse del beso.

Así que Austria hace que los pantalones se caigan y con una mano, sostiene a Suiza de la nuca, intensificando el beso y con la otra le palpa el culo supongo confirmando el tanga. Sí, en efecto.

Suiza se pierde por completo con la mano de Austria en su nuca, el beso, su lengua y esa terrible habilidad que tiene de… Mein gott...

Austria sonríe en el beso, sangrando un poquito por la nariz solo de confirmarlo, mete un dedo tomando la tira y... tirando de ella un poco, para después soltarla de nuevo otra vez.

— Ahhh —gime/protesta separándose del beso y pegándose a Austria mirándole a la cara, porque lo que no quiere es que le vea bien.

Austria de todas formas sonríe mirándole también.

El rubio se sonroja al ver que está sangrando de la nariz, levanta un dedo y le limpia la cara, olvidándose por un segundo de la tanga, aunque he de decir que la tanga debe estar a nada de ser desbordada.

Aun con la mano en su nuca, con la otra mano, el austriaco logra tomar un bombón y desenvolverlo, se lo mete a la boca y vuelve a besar a Suiza haciendo una guarrada con el chocolate. ¡Austria... por Dios!

Suiza se rinde al beso, tomando la camisa de Austria y abriéndola de manera tal que salten TODOS los botones. Y bueno... así es como Austria va a ir tranquilo al concierto que era la finalidad intrínseca del asunto, un poco más allá del tanga secreto de Suiza, aunque no me creo que en cuanto acabe el beso, no pueda separarse un poco y ver.

Suiza morirá de la vergüenza, cuando Austria vea su tanga blanco en el que se lee "I Corazón österreich"... que le regaló Francia en su último cumpleaños, que conservó por si un día lo requería justo para esto y que le avergüenza muchísimo. Austria creo que intenta no reírse y decide no darle más importancia que seguir a lo suyo... ya comentará al respecto, luego, en cuanto acaben.

Es que, Francia navegaba un día en internet y en la página de Yahoo, salieron esas tangas muy monas como publicidad (no con el Österreich, pero si con la bandera de Austria) así que se le salieron los ojos y fue a comprarle una a Suiza.

Austria va a torturar a Suiza con: "Sé que me quieres, me lo ha dicho tu tanga" para siempre.

Es que no veo a suiza poniéndose tangas en general, pero esta es demasiado lisa, demasiado Suiza como para tirarla y demasiado Austria como para guardarla, es el regalo perfecto.

El coro de Suiza, no creo que sea tan fuerte hoy, será Austria el que grite un poco más, porque está de los nervios y esto le está quitando la tensión.

Suiza se gira boca arriba en el suelo (?), recuperando el aliento a grandes bocanadas, sonriendo/riendo un poco como idiota, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Austria respira en el suelo, tan feliz, se arregla a Mariazell y solo ahora se acuerda de comprobar que no se han roto sus gafas (como que va a poder hacer algo si se han roto), y no, no se han roto, Suiza es muy cuidadoso con las gafas de Austria, el rubio levanta una mano, y se la pasa a Austria por el pelo, sonriendo abiertamente en uno de esos instantes en los que suiza realmente está tranquilo y relajado…

Austria se deja, cerrando los ojos unos instantes siguiendo el movimiento de Suiza mientras lo hace. Suiza suspira. El austriaco toma are profundamente y luego lo suelta.

—Ahora si me apetece hacer música —sonríe con los ojos cerrados. El helvético le sonríe mirándole a la cara, encantado.

—¿Lo hace?

—Ja —responde y abre los ojos, incorporándose un poco, mirándole.

Le sonríe, encantado otra vez, pasándole otra vez una mano por el pelo, que tiene todo desordenado. Austria levanta la vista mirando la mano sin decir nada, cerrando un poco los ojos otra vez.

Suiza se lleva las dos manos a su propia cara, tallándose los ojos mientras Austria se incorpora quedándose sentado y entonces recuerda el asunto del tanga.

Suiza se pasa ambas manos por el pelo, empezando a darse cuenta de lo que han hecho, y a recordar sus gritos y... _Mein gott in himmel_... Los gritos de Austria en su oído, sonrojándose completamente, de pies a cabeza, por ello. Se sienta.

—Interesante mensaje el de tu ropa interior —asegura poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño.

Suiza le mira hacer, muy muy embobado con su desnudez, por qué tiene que gustarle tanto... se pregunta y en cuanto le oye se sonroja, dejando de mirarle y mirando al suelo.

—No es mi culpa.

Austria saca una toalla y luego busca una camisa entera que ponerse con el traje blanco que ya tiene preparado.

—¿Y de quién lo es?

—Da lo mismo —se levanta también, cubriéndose con las manos, acercándose al baño y registrando que... se está meando.

El moreno busca algo en sus pantalones, dejándole el baño a él.

El rubio se encierra en el baño, sonrojadísimo meando y... ¿Austria tiene una ducha ahí? Sí, sí la tiene saca la cabeza del baño unos segundos más tarde preguntándole si puede ducharse.

De hecho, Austria iba a ir primero, pero... le cede el turno sentándose en el sillón y repasando unas partituras que hay por ahí (por ahí en su lugar perfectamente dispuestas y ordenadas, por supuesto) comiéndose otro bombón.

Suiza sale de la ducha tres minutos más tarde con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, te puedo a postrar a que Austria aún no se habría parado para entonces, éste levanta la vista de las partituras y le mira.

— ¿A... a qué hora es el concierto?

—En tres minutos —responde tan tranquilo. El helvético abre la boca impresionado.

—Pero... pero vas a salir tarde y... ¡debiste ducharte tu antes! ¡Y... nadie vino a tocar la puerta como pediste! MEIN GOTT IN HIMMEL!

Sonríe y se levanta tomando una cajita y acercándose a Suiza, sigue desnudo como el día que nació, sólo lleva su toalla por encima del hombro, Suiza se sonroja, mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Esto es para ti —se la entrega en las manos y se mete al baño.

Haciendo un fallido esfuerzo por no mirarle el asunto. Antes de que se dé cuenta tiene la caja en las manos y una puerta cerrada. Parpadea sorprendido.

Mira la caja y lo primero que hace es agitarla un poquito, poniéndose nervioso como cada vez que Austria le da algo, revisando perfectamente bien la caja completa, con muchísima atención. No suena nada en el interior, pero es blanda porque es de cartón. La abre con cuidado, dentro solo hay unos calzoncillos tipo bóxer de color gris nuevos a estrenar.

Suiza respira y suelta una carcajadilla apretando los boxers con el puño, relajándose y pensando que en el fondo Austria es... Austria. Se los pone.

De hecho solo se los dio por que le mostró los suyos y quiere que este cómodo en el concierto, si no, no se los hubiera dado.

No me extraña, pero Suiza estará cómodo, relajado y maravillado en el concierto, espero que no se quede dormido.

Aunque pidió expresamente los calzoncillos cuando se fue a buscar a Maximilian y pidió el resto de cosas, lo cual es gracioso "Te encargo unos calzoncillos grises, Maximilian" pero Austria, es un divo, debe de pedir toda clase de cosas ridículas antes de un concierto, no debe ser de lo más raro que ha pedido así que...

Suiza rebusca todo el cuarto y tiene dificultades para encontrar la tanga porque debe estar en un lugar alto y vergonzoso.

Austria mientras tanto solo se ducha, se viste, se peina... Etc, etc, etc... Y se debe tardar siglos, Suiza debe estar muy nervioso porque ya es la hora, se afeita, se echa colonia y una poca de gomina para que el pelo no se le caiga en la cara, se limpia los cristales de las gafas, se lava los dientes, se arregla la pajarita.

Maximilian debe haber tocado la puerta unas veces ya, ¿histérico? No, de hecho queda más de media hora, es Suiza entonces quien está perfectamente vestido paseando HISTÉRICO frente a la puerta del baño, mirando el reloj, abriendo la puerta del cuarto, mirando el reloj, mirando afuera, mirando el reloj, cerrándola otra vez, mirando el reloj, paseando de nuevo, mirando el reloj, tocando la puerta del baño, mirando el reloj.

—Ya voooy —con total tranquilidad, mientras alinea la toalla con el universo y el cepillo de dientes con el espejo.

—¡Hace media hora que debió empezar! —mira el reloj.

—Entonces aún quedan quince minutos —sonríe saliendo del baño efecto nube de vapor, completamente vestido con su Frac blanco. Suiza se le queda mirando con la boca abierta, impresionado.

—WOW!

—Was? —pregunta yendo a la mesa a por algo.

—¡Te ves... ! —le sigue con la mirada y la boca abierta y a medio camino se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo cerrando la boca y negando con la cabeza —¡Me dijiste hace treinta y tres minutos que sólo faltaban tres! —le muestra el reloj.

—Vaya conmigo, no se me puede hacer caso —se riñe cínico a sí mismo, poniéndose los gemelos.

Suiza bufa, "relajándose" y acercándose a él para ayudarle a ponerse los gemelos.

—Danke... —murmura.

—Bitte —sonríe.

—Así que me mientes sobre la hora solo para ponerme histérico —le mira de reojo acomodándole el segundo gemelo.

—Que practica más impropia en mí, ¿verdad? —comenta.

El helvético se para de puntas y le da un beso en los labios, sonrojándose en cuanto se separa. Austria levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poquito también por que no se esperaba eso.

Aprieta los ojos y se guarda una mano en el bolsillo, "ordenándose" la pajarita con la otra, pensando que Austria huele muy bien.

—Bien, ahora necesito gritar a unas cuantas decenas de personas por aquí, así que mejor te veo en platea, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, es una pena que vaya a perderme los gritos, siempre es un absoluto placer —sentencia sin doble sentido.

—Al parecer últimamente lo hago menos, así que quizás no te pierdas tanto.

Le sonríe un poquitín mirándole de reojo y camina hasta la puerta. Austria le sigue.

Suiza abre la puerta dejándole salir antes.

—Te veo en el escenario entonces —sentencia girándose hacia la salida. El moreno sale primero dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que va a dentro y volviéndose a mirarle.

—Solo un detalle, antes de que te marches.

Se gira a mirarle. Austria hace un gesto para que le tienda la mano. El otro se la tiende

Entonces, Austria invade Viena con la mano de Suiza para que note que efectivamente está compensándole a pesar de todo, puesto que va sin ropa interior... Sin que Suiza pueda reaccionar siquiera, se aparte de su mano, le guiña un ojo y se dirige hacia los camerinos del resto a cortar cabezas.

Suiza se queda con la mano extendida un minuto COMPLETO, los ojos muy abiertos, echando vapor por las orejas, con la boca abierta y los ojos también. Mira, Suiza abre dos veces los ojos, bueno digamos que los abre mucho.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los músicos salen al escenario.

Y Suiza ha tenido minutos para conseguir una flor de ALGUN lado para Austria, no sé de donde, y de ponerse muy muy nervioso, y no sé si alguien le ha dejado pasar a la platea, pero esperemos que sí, porque está hecho un manojo de nervios por ahí. Espera impacientemente a que salga Austria... nervioso como pocas cosas porque además no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer, es decir, no hay Lily a quien perseguir, fastidiar, o Austria a quien regañar, así que mira a todos a su alrededor, y al escenario, sintiéndose ligeramente orgulloso al saber que Austria va a salir a ese escenario y va a buscarle A ÉL con la mirada.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, se apagan las luces del Musikverein, encendiendo los focos sobre el escenario, aunciando por fin que va a empezar el concierto.

Suiza se pone nervioso porque siempre que hay un concierto, siente que es para él. Se pone serio callando a la gente de su alrededor.

Lena y Austria salen al escenario, cada uno con un violín, parándose uno al lado del otro con expresiones serias.

Suiza mira a Austria con Su traje blanco tan guapo y majestuoso, y piensa en los gemidos de hace rato, y no puede evitar sangrar un poco por la nariz

Y justo en ese momento, Austria mira fijamente hacia Suiza, aunque sabe dónde está, no puede verle con los focos. Lena mira hacia allí también, nerviosa.

Suiza se pone más nervioso aun, paseándose una mano por el pelo y sin mirarse a la cara. Una chica al lado suyo saluda a Austria y le aplaude

Austria hace una inclinación de cabeza sutil y se pone el violín en el hombro, mirando a Lena.

Suiza fulmina a la mujer de al lado y les mira a ambos, esperando ansiosamente el inicio. Se tensa con el violín en el hombro y una persona silba fuertemente atrás de suiza. Este pega un salto, tenso, y le calla.

Lena se pone su violín en el hombro también mientras Austria hace un movimiento raro pero elegante con las piernas, para que el pantalón no le roce porque realmente va sin ropa interior... Se sonroja un poquito y luego cierra los ojos concentrándose. Empiezan a tocar.

Suiza mira directamente a las regiones vitales de Austria sonrojándose y luego se sorprende de la habilidad de Lena al tocar, mirándola con las cejas levantadas. Como coño Austria planeaba que el tocara de esa manera! ¿Cómo planeaba enseñarle a la chica con él?, era una humillación total, la chica, tocaba tan bien (casi) como Austria, y se movía como los Ángeles, y sospechosamente le miraba una y otra vez.

Cuando empieza la música es que Suiza empieza a divagar algo en la percusión le hace acordarse de una vez de pequeños.

Germania toma en un brazo a chibi Alemania, en el otro a chibi Austria, le hace un gesto a Suiza para que le escale y le grita a Prusia a que venga. Prusia grita de lejos que ya va.

Germania sonríe levemente mirando a Alemania jugar con su pelo, y haciéndole espacio a Suiza al lado de Austria, porque ya se ha encaramado hasta ahí y vueeeeelve a gritarle a Prusia

Y Prusia que esta troll no viene.

Por eso los germanos no tienen momentos espectaculares de familia feliz como el tarado de Roma

Prusia parece cubierto de barro un poco más tarde.

Germania le pide que se le trepe encima igual yendo a su cuarto con todos a cuestas por su tambor. Y Roma aprovecha que tiene las manos ocupadas para abrazarle por la espalda, y meterle un SUSTO porque no sabía que estaba ahí. Casi se le caen los niños al suelo

— ¡Nein, Nein! ¡Largo, que este es momento germánico y tú no entenderías nada!¡Tonto!

El romano se ríe y le hunde la nariz tras la oreja haciéndole un cariñito. Germania sonríe un poquito más

— Ugh, vale, puedes quedarte SÓLO si estas en silencio

Vuelve a reírse el latino y le da un beso en el cuello

— ¡Y sin besos! —saltito con escalofrío mientras empieza a tocar el tambor... O a intentarlo con ritmo. Austria va a crisparse en... De hecho Austria se deja resbalar hasta caerse sobre el tambor.

¿Va a tocarlo él? Es posible, lo que hace es que su padre pare de dar golpes erráticos. Y recapta su atención. Gracias Austria

Carraspeos variados de parte de Germania y... Es que esta de buenas con sus hijos hoy... Y con todo el mundo de hecho.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que he aprendido? —pregunta Austria nada más para que le deje a él tambor.

—Ja —sin discutir ni un poco... Se reacomoda a Alemania, ayuda un poco a Suiza y a Prusia y trata de ignorar a Roma, que le hace apoyarse sobre él sin soltarle mientras Prusia se revuelve un poco protestando por eso.

Austria le pide a Suiza que le traiga un orinal de cerámica, el balde de la leche, la olla grande, la pequeña y la tapa... y él se va a por unos palos.

Ahí se va Suiza por todo ello sin chistar bajando de un salto de los brazos de su padre.

Y ahí cuando lo tenga todo os va a hacer un solo de batería que puede que acompañe cantando que si no fuera porque tiene la voz demasiado fina parecería un ejército entero salido del infierno.

Todos quedarán muy impresionados y Austria se ganará una actividad en el ejército de Vater.

De hecho hasta Prusia deja de moverse.

El único que fastidia es Alemania, que se asusta y llora, y Austria se fastidia un montón con él dejando de tocar.

Son tambores de guerra ¿qué esperabas?¡Da igual! ¡Nadie hace ruido mientras toca! Y si no lo entendéis... se pone a llorar él también

Germania decide que basta así que intenta calmarles a ambos cantando con voz ultra grave, que creo que les hace llorar más aun, de hecho esa asusta a Roma y a Prusia también

Y a suiza, que intenta calmar a Austria (y a si mismo...)

Germania insiste. Roma le besa para que se calle.

No, bueno... Método efectivo

Así que poco a poco todos empiezan a calmarse y a pedirle a Austria que toque a un ritmo un poco más... cantable.

Austria dice que si Deutschland no se porta como un niño grande y llora, no toca más. Germania hace lo único que puede hacer para conseguir que Alemania de seguro no llore, y ahí va Roma a quitarle el bebe de las manos a Germania asegurando que él lo calma.

Que es justamente acceder a eso

Así es como Germania termina de malitas siempre.

Pero da igual hoy esta de buenas así que es él el que ahora abraza a Roma por la espalda y él se le recarga encima mientras Austria pide que le traigan agua y hay que decir que luego Prusia va a intentar imitarle golpeando a todas partes con palos hasta... bueno, hasta la actualidad

Ahí se va Suiza por agua...

Austria rectifica la sonoridad de las ollas.

Germania piensa que sus hijos son un gran orgullo para él y tararea su canción ultra grave

Así que el siguiente ritmo es mucho más agudo y con campanitas, dando golpes con un palo y otro y usando los muebles también. Nadie entiende como Austria, que parece tan frágil, puede hacer que algo suene así

Roma FLIPA cuando oye que está tocando el ritmo de una cancioncilla que él canta a veces así en plan tonto y que no está seguro siquiera que la haya oído.

Suiza le sonríe al austriaco porque le gusta que haga cosas genuinamente bien en vez de sólo llorar y ser torpe

Y cuando Austria nota que Suiza le sonríe cambia de nuevo el ritmo con suavidad y le canta una de las canciones tirolesas, Suiza está muy satisfecho puede que la tararee con él, suavecito.

Germanía, un rato más tarde, le pide a Austria que toque el ritmo de algo... Ehm... Que él pueda cantar, Austria se lo piensa y le toca la canción que él estaba cantando antes pero a una octava más alta para que no de tanto miedo.

Germania es muy feliz y la canta a todo pulmón mientras Roma consuela lo mejor que puede a Alemania y Austria rechina los dientes cuando su padre hace cosas raras con la voz intentando mandarle con el ritmo para que siga la música

Germania mira a Prusia depositando en el toda su esperanza de que alguien disfrute de una buena canción de guerra y cante con él, si entra Prusia en el juego es un desastre, porque de nuevo Austria trata de dominarlos a los dos para que le sigan

Es que Germania... Lo siento, Austria, de verdad... Pero Germania lo que hace es representar un poco lo que dice la canción sobre ríos de sangre y el enemigo, retozando con Prusia y recordando sus épicas batallas... El ritmo, si, el ritmo es levemente secundario. Posiblemente te siga sin enterarse

Y al cabo de un rato que los dos están más berreando que cantado Austria se detiene indignado.

Suiza le hace pat pat y Germania sigue cantando un poco más antes de notar que su corazón no late con la misma pasión que hace un instante

Y el austriaco les mete un grito a los dos cantando correctamente el trozo que se han equivocado medio llorosito, les debe meter un buen susto, al menos a Germania, paralizándole

Carraspeito de Germania. Prusia se asusta un segundito y luego empieza a cantar mal expresamente para fastidiar

Germania mira a Austria y luego a Suiza de reojo con cara de circunstancias.

Hasta que a Austria le tiembla el labio de abajo y la barbilla y... se pone a llorar.

—Anda, Preussen, vale ya... —protesta Germania levantándose y yendo a cargar a Austria.

Prusia hace una pedorreta y se va a jugar con Alemania y Roma igual

Digan hola a la feliz familia Germana.

Suiza, de regreso al presente, a la hora de la cena sigue protestando.

Austria dice que las cabras eran detestables y le comían el pelo, Suiza dice que Austria era el más quejumbroso de todos y además, que no metía tanto a las cabritas al cuarto (Y no las metía porque a Austria no le gustaba) y tampoco le reñía tanto que siempre se está quejando de ello.

—De verdad, ojos en blanco contigo. Una sola vez ya era más veces de las que me gustaban

—Pero las cabritaaaaas se iban a moriiiir congeladaaaaas

—Podían perfecto dormir con Deutschland

—Y despertarlo y que llorara... Debí poner una queja con vater pidiéndole que me hiciera un cuarto sólo para mí.

—No lo iban a despertar —ojos en blanco.

—Eso dices ahora, dos mil años después... Además era también mi cuarto. Por una vez que YO hiciera algo molesto, cuando tu hacías cosas molestas a diario.

—¿Quién se queja de todo ahora?

—Yo me quejo de ti justificadamente, por utilitario —se cruza de brazos sonrojado.

—Igualmente era mi respuesta, si te preguntan a ti podrás contestar lo que quieras

—Sí, contestare que no eres en lo absoluto sexy, que no me gustas para nada, no me has gustado nunca y no te quiero.

—No te olvides de mencionar lo de indeseable, siempre me he sentido muy orgulloso de esa, cabrero.

—¡Agh! ¡No me llames cabrero!

Se ríe. Es que no puede. NO PUEDE con ese apodo… Y el otro que lo sabe.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Liana su beteo y edición._


End file.
